A Change in the Wind
by froot loops
Summary: Following Rhett's departure, Scarlet finds a journey of her own.
1. Default Chapter

Everything in the world changed: the leaves, the children, the wars; but Tara never did, the red soil, the white columns-they were still the same. Quite remarkable in that sense. Yet, Scarlet O'Hara hardly noticed its consistency; she did not care either. She merely desired to be in the comfort of her old haunt and win Rhett back. Yes, she had to win Rhett. She had got Ashley in the end too did she not?  
  
"Mammy? Mammy, its me Scarlet!"  
  
"Is that yous Miss Scarlet. Whys you here? Yous should be at Miss Melanie's funeral.  
  
Shame on you!"  
  
"Oh Mammy, how will the dead know whether we're there or not, and don't give me that heaven and angle sermon! I gave up on religion a long time ago. You know that," cried Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet hated Mammy for being up Melanie. "Oh Melanie-so foolish, so fatuous. She just never understood this world. Oh, all the disasters, all the deaths.are my fault," thought Scarlet and rightly so, for Scarlet O'Hara for all her beauty was a monster-a monster who is often times mistaken for a heroine. Why the public loves a lady who deviates farther from the being altruistic than the Yankees themselves, no one really knows. But in any case, she is loved, and she knows she's love-that is perhaps her greatest flaw.  
  
"Wade, Ella, stand still. Mammy, where's Will and the others? What  
  
idiocy is my Sue Ellen brewing up now," ask Scarlet carelessly.  
  
"Oh, I'm brewing things up am I?," barked Sue Ellen. "You're the one who's flitting around disgracing our name. Killed two husbands, and ran off to that filthy immoral man and vying for Ashley! You!"  
  
Scarlet, running up to Sue Ellen and slapping her, "I am not the one who kill Papa for a dress. I am not the one who murdered her own father."  
  
"Get out. Get out now!!," shouted Sue Ellen.  
  
"Why Miss Sue Ellen, Scarlet's yous sister! Whats madame going to say whens she finds  
  
yous been fighting again?" cried Mammy.  
  
"Forget it, I am leaving. I have had enough of you," screamed Scarlet as she rushed through the house and into her wagon, speeding away. She had left her children behind too. 


	2. Going To England

Chapter 2: Scarlet Prepares to go to England  
  
While the carriage drove away back towards Atlanta, Scarlet contemplated her future. What would she do, what could she do, would she get Rhett back? Only God and Scarlet knew how Rhett was when he wanted things-he always got them, and if he wanted her to stay away, he would make her stay away.  
  
Scarlet sighed and thought, "How on earth could I let him go away, chasing after Ashley like that and never looking reality in the eye! He and I were meant for each other.we are the same!"  
  
Scarlet's musing came to an as the carriage stopped in front of her prodigious house. And just as she turned the knob of her home, Abigail Williams, one of the richest Yankees in town, walked up the steps. "Oh, Scarlet, you're home. John came and told me the most wonderful news!"  
  
"Great balls of fire, Abigail! Are you in some kind of race? You're moving your lips so fast, I can't understand a word you're saying. Come inside and talk slower," cried Scarlet as she walked into her mansion and sat down on her davenport, decorated with inordinate frills and velvet.  
  
"Now Abigail, are you going to tell me why you came running down the street in that house dress to visit me?" Scarlet said icily; Abigail was never at the top of her list.  
  
"Why, Scarlet, this isn't a house dress, it's the most fashionable thing nowadays. But I suppose you wouldn't know, now that Rhett isn't here to supervise your wardrobe," Abigail rebutted with an air of satisfaction that drove Scarlet mad.  
  
"I mustn't let them know that I'm hurt. I have to keep my head up as if I don't care," thought Scarlet as she slowly pronounced her next few words. "Rhett, Rhett supervised my wardrobe? Oh, that is absolutely the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! That man doesn't have one ounce of fashion sense. A good thing.getting rid of him."  
  
With those words, a silence fell upon the room, filling the hollowness of the house and of Scarlet's soul.  
  
Sitting there, Scarlet lapsed into a reminiscence of the past: oh how she had boasted that she could be a great lady by wearing the best dresses and jewels, how she had thought that it took everything but a kind heart to be a great lady. Scarlet was wrong, and she knew it-a considerably astonishing victory for a mindless belle like her.  
  
Abigail broke the silence: "Well, Scarlet, I came here to tell you that John and I are going to England. John wants to see that horse derby everyone's been talking about these days. I just thought that you might want to come with me as a traveling partner. We'll see everything, and you know, London IS the fashion center of the world.besides, Rhett will be there and no doubt you'll want to talk to him about who gets what for the divorce."  
  
"Rhett, oh Rhett will be there! Maybe I can get him back after all," thought Scarlet.  
  
Ignoring the last bit of commentary, Scarlet cried, "Why, Abigail, that's exactly what I wanted to do. You are so kind, letting me be your traveling partner. I'll make the arrangements right away. Oh, and I do believe that my uncle lives in London-I'll send him a message, asking if I could stay there. Oh this will be the most fun I've had in years!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Going to England

Chapter 3: Going to England  
  
The scenery of the world seemed to pass away in a torrent of seconds, trees and rivers all bended together, the butterflies were no more than spots of color on an azure sky, and the world was merely a place, a background, a beauty unrivaled. Through this beauty, a jagged scar ran through, and on top of the scar was a train, speeding past everything as if in a hurry to get someplace.not noticing true beauty. It was on this train that Scarlet and the Williams were to be found, dinning in a lavish room.  
  
".all the horses are so scrawny, small, and weasel-like. Why I beat a thousand dollars that my horse could beat those! Pure breeds, ha! More like halfling breeds. Abigail isn't Jo an absolute darling?" asked John William, a large man who served as in the infantry for the Union. Despite his Yankee heritage, William was magnanimous man to whom Abigail was quite loving and kind.he was in fact, the only being Abigail liked on the planet.  
  
"Why yes of course," Abigail responded to John. Turning to Scarlet, Abigail said, "You must see Jo, John named him after Jo in Little Women. I just love that novel and Jo is absolutely a wonderful character. What books do you like Scarlet?" asked Abigail-she knew perfectly well that Scarlet could barely read like an educated person.  
  
"Well, I.I.I don't read books that much," stammered Scarlet.  
  
"Why, you must have like something. Did you like War and Peace? Oh, what about Anna Karenina? Those are absolute classics!"  
  
Scarlet mustered to control her facing, feeling foolish and angry at the same time, "Well, I can't say, I love them both so much. I can't really tell you what parts I like either.motherhood has had that affect. Children nagging you all the time. Why Wade wouldn't leave me alone forever!"  
  
"Yes, well you left him," replied Abigail. "I believe I've had enough for dinner. That was a wonderful course; I must find the chef and tell him so. John dear, are you done? Lovely, why don't we go compliment the chef together and then go to our rooms for a respite? Goodnight Scarlet, and I really hope it's alright with Mr. Moffat that we stay in his home."  
  
"Why my uncle is absolutely delighted to have you there.goodnight Abigail, John," Scarlet said, glaring at Abigail with her bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh, I hate that girl more than anything in the world.just like India, expect worse and wealthy. I could just squeeze her to death, and ohhh! Yankee!" thought Scarlet as the train sped on.  
  
The following day, Scarlet and Williams boarded the S.S. Anne.it would take them to England and to Rhett. 


	4. Chapter 4: Off the Boat

Chapter 4: Off the boat  
  
The waves sloshed upon the sides of the enormous ship, and then drew back in a jumble of white foam. More and more emerald waves found an excuse to morph themselves into a glamorous color of white-a color fit for a queen but given only to the good. Scarlet had been starring at this cycle for over an hour; her own emerald eyes were at home near the sea, and Scarlet's beauty was unmistakably striking near the waters, which was frankly why she was there.  
  
But no courting advances were made and Scarlet was forced to think; as chance would have it, her mind wandered to the topic of her children. She had never thought of them before, and never really liked them before either. Bonnie was the only child she ever loved-with that though, Scarlet's heart sunk to an immeasurably depth. "Bonnie would have loved to be on a ship.Pa would have too."  
  
The next day, Scarlet woke up to the whistle of the ship and to Abigail's voice, "Scarlet wake up! We here in England, Scarlet!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," shouted Scarlet as she primped herself and readied her baggage. "Coming." 


	5. Chapter 5: In England

Chapter 5: In England  
  
Scarlet and Williams struggled through a crowd of women, men, and children: the women were dressed in lovely white gowns with laced on the fringes and hats with flowers mounted high. The little lads and girls dressed up in gay colors; the men in sweltering suits of wool and sometimes silk. It was all a lovely scene-more so when Scarlet arrived.  
  
"Scarlet, over here," cried a lean and aging man. Though he was long past his prime, Mr. Morris was still handsome and had an air of regality hanging about him-something that Scarlet had as well. It was this ambience as well as Scarlet's unmistakably prominent cheek bones that led him to identify a niece he had never seen. "Scarlet, so nice to meet you. You and your family must have gone through so much during that atrocious war. We, in England, would have helped, but you know how it is. How is your mother doing? I love my sister so. What on earth is wrong child?"  
  
Like the boats riding up and down the rough waves, Scarlet had begun to tremble. The memories of her much beloved mother were too much. "Mother.mother is.mother is."  
  
She didn't need to finish the sentence, and Mr. Morris' face went moribund. "May the lord bless her," he whispered as he took of his hat.a single tear rolled down his haughty cheeks. Wiping his face with an elegantly laced handkerchief, he looked up and asked, "Your father."  
  
Scarlet fainted, her fall only broken by the luggage. Before her fall, she had relived her father's funeral in her mind, her mother's, and Bonnie's.all in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Scarlet, Scarlet, are you alright," asked Abigail, a look of concern cast upon her face. Scarlet had never seen Abigail so kind looking. "Yes, Abigail, thank you. How long have I."  
  
"A day Scarlet. I am so sorry. I've been horrible.yes, I know that. If only I knew what you've been through. Oh, Scarlet, you are remarkable.war, all that, and." Abigail's voice trailed off into silence; Scarlet had won her respect and she didn't want to hurt Scarlet again.  
  
"And Rhett," replied Scarlet. "Don't worry Abigail. It's alright. How is my uncle? Is he alright?"  
  
"You should be asking yourself that question young lady," said Mr. Morris. He had been sitting in the corner of the room since breakfast, newspaper spread out on the table. "God knows what would have happened to you if it wasn't for that ridiculous hat box. I always thought that those boxes were stupid useless follies and now.life is ironic isn't it? Well, you and Mrs. Abigail should go shopping today. I am holding a ball this evening in honor of the arrival of my niece and of Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I must say Mrs. Abigail, that is a fine horse! Why, I'll bet on it myself. Why don't you and Scarlet get ready and my driver will take you down to town in an hour. You'll both buy any dress, hat, and shoe you want and charge it to my name. Have them send me a bill!" 


	6. Chapter 6: Changed

Chapter 6: Changed  
  
Okay, some of you "die hard; I love Scarlet because she's so selfish and so headstrong" fans will hate me for the rest of my life.please don't. I just think that Scarlet needs to change, that because she has been through so much. You can't go through what she's gone through and just stay the way you are. Nope, Scarlet is going to have to be changed. Sorry. I really am sorry to those who LOVE Scarlet as she is. If you are one of those fans, don't read this.it will disturb you forever.  
  
Scarlet sat upon her bed, dressed in a flurry of white-it was the same dress she wore when she had been arguing with the twins on the steps of Tara. She remembered how she was back then, naïve and egocentric. Scarlet laughed a little, "Oh, how vain I was, thinking that I was so pretty when Melanie was all along the prettiest of all."  
  
Yes, my little boys and girls, Scarlet was changed. It was by chance that she dreamed when she was unconscious.the dream involved Melanie: in the dream, Melanie wasn't dead, she was still alive, and laughing in her yard with Ashley at her side. She seemed so happy, so full of life.watching her child run past the bushes and watching her husband play with her child.  
  
Now that she was awake, Scarlet thought that somehow, it was she who deprive Melanie of the future; that it was her selfishness, her haughtiness.that deprive Melanie of everything.  
  
"Maybe," Scarlet thought, "maybe if I grow up a little; maybe if I become a lady.maybe Rhett will call me a 'very great lady' and then maybe he'll love me again.or maybe he won't. Things can't always go my way.and sometimes, there isn't a tomorrow.though Tara will always be there."  
  
She walked up and went to the balcony of her room, looking at, from an eagle's point of view, London. All around her were horses, pulling their masters here and there, men orating about this and that, and women and men shopping in all sorts of shops. Then from the yard, a gruff voice sang a song-the same one her mother had often sung her to bed. "And the angels are singing. From the heavens that are high. Love is their gift for holy ones. Love is their gift for beauties too. Angels are those kind and prim. Angels are those who lend a hand. Giving everything they have."  
  
Then the voice stopped, and Mr. Morris sat down upon the garden bench, crying his heart out for his sister. Then Scarlet began with tears in her eyes, ".then they will leave for golden gates. Then they will find a better place. Yet they will never leave our hearts. On this earth, they will live. They will find that we do love, we do love them for all time."  
  
It was time to make her mother proud and to become a great lady. 


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Laurie

Chapter 7: Meeting Laurie  
  
Scarlet and Abigail set out to find a dress for the evening. Scarlet had found hers in no time: an emerald and white dress set in the latest fashion. Abigail had more trouble finding hers.  
  
"I am sorry Scarlet. I know I am boring you to death, but there will be so many wonderful and preeminent people there and I want to look immaculate. Oh if only Carina was here. And our hair! What will we ever do with our hair! Miss, what's the latest style." rambled Abigail as she tried on a dress for the hundredth time.  
  
"Abigail, I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air. I'll be back inside," said Scarlet, stepping out into London. She loved this city; it was so busy and proud. Yet, it was so majestic too with Big Ben chiming and birds scattering over the sky.  
  
"Scarlet? Why Scarlet, I haven't seen you since you fell off a tree," cried a dashing young man dressed in the latest fashion.  
  
"Theodore Lawrence! Yes, I remember! I do believe that I scratched my face, falling from the old sap tree. Mother was so mad, and I remember you pushing me off," teased Scarlet, overjoyed to meet her playmate. "So 'Laurie,' the last time I saw you were shipped off to study at Oxford by Mr. Lawrence!"  
  
"Yes, Oxford.I've changed while I was there. Scarlet, you will no longer find me as mercurial as you were. Oh, and Scarlet, I'll have you know I did no such thing and you know it. It was one of the Tarlington boys-may they rest in peace."  
  
"Laurie, why don't you come inside, this er, shop. My friend is trying on gowns for this evening. You are coming? Wonderful! We have so much to talk about," said Scarlet.  
  
Abigail noticed that Scarlet finally looked happy.truly happy. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball

Chapter 8: The Ball  
  
Mellifluous noise filled the ball room; crystal chandeliers were incandescent, casting a luminous glow upon all; glasses clinked and children took delight in throwing grapes from above.  
  
Old ladies were chatting; young maidens dancing, filling the room with laughs and smiles. The layers of dresses swept the floor, adding a whoosh now and then, the gentlemen sat talking business. Young boys were dancing, escorting the ladies.  
  
Meanwhile, Scarlet glided through this all, greeting and talking to all, and then, stopped to dance with Laurie. Laurie, it seemed was now her best friend; omniscient about her life, about everything.and yet he still accepted her as a friend.and perhaps more.  
  
"You stepped on me on purpose," laughed Scarlet.  
  
"I did no such thing, mademoiselle. You know perfectly well that I can't dance," teased Laurie.  
  
"Ha! Says the man who has endlessly twirled women through out the evening. What will be your next claim?," jeered Scarlet, clearly delighted with the evening. It had been a while since she had danced and she remembered her first ball in Atlanta...with Rhett."  
  
Oddly enough, Rhett arrived at that moment and watched Scarlet from a distance. "Husband number four. Took no time.then again, I didn't either," thought Rhett turning his gaze towards his new wife, Anne Hathaway Butler.  
  
"Miss O'Hara, delighted to meet you again. I believe you've never met my wife; this is Mrs. Butler," said Rhett charmingly as he approached a flustered Scarlet. "Is this your husband?"  
  
"Oh no, um.Mr. Butler. This is Laurie.um, that's not his real name, that's just what I've been calling him since I was four. Laurie's my best friend. His real name is Theodore Lawrence. Um, very nice to meet you Mrs. Butler. That's a very lovely dress," mumbled Scarlet, taken aback that Rhett had taken so little time in replacing her. "I can't believe this.then again I can. Oh, I wish I had never fallen in love with Ashley.I've lost Rhett forever.maybe if I talk to him."  
  
"Mr. Lawrence, it is a pleasure to meet you," replied Rhett, happy to see the proud Scarlet fall off her mighty throne. She had nearly killed his soul.she wouldn't do that again.  
  
"Yes, well, I've heard quite a bit about you Mr. Butler," Laurie replied curtly. "Please excuse me."  
  
"Bye Laurie. Well uh, Mr. Butler, could I talk to you in private for just a moment? I promise you that this won't take long. It's about my estate in Atlanta and I hear that you've taken an interest in it. Please, I promise, I won't detain you long," pleaded Scarlet.  
  
"Very well, but I do wish this conversation to be short. I do not like to discuss business during balls.I find it very improper," replied Rhett.  
  
With that Rhett followed Scarlet to the library. "Rhett please listen to me. I know I have hurt you and I apologize to you with all my heart and I know I have been selfish and I know you have the right to never forgive me. But please, I love you. I know it's too late but.Rhett."  
  
"Scarlet, I'm sorry. I am old, and I've tried everything to get your love. Now that I have it, I don't know what to do with it.I don't have the strength to chase after you and fulfill your every desire. But more than that, I've changed.my heart has changed. Just as your heart did."  
  
Sobbing Scarlet said, "No Rhett. Oh.I am sorry about all this. Keep everything.the house, the money.I'm going to stay in England. Have a wonderful life, I mean it. You deserve everything and anything after what I put you through.goodbye."  
  
Rhett turned to leave when Scarlet whispered, "I loved you.but sometimes love isn't enough. I lived precious moments without knowing they were precious. I let my life slip away not knowing that it was gone, and I loved a thing that wasn't really there. I was living in a dream, Rhett. The only thing real was you."  
  
The tears suppressed in his eyes suddenly fell from Rhett's eyes. He didn't turn back, but said, "I loved you too. But you're right; sometimes, love isn't enough. We'll always have memories Scarlet.memories of Bonnie and of us. We'll always have Atlanta.and that place will be sacred in my heart.I promise you that." Rhett kept walking. 


End file.
